Family and Love
by Long untold tale
Summary: when Link hears he has a sister he goes out to find her. But to do so he has to leave Zelda behind. LinkZelda.
1. Default Chapter

Hello every one. Um well this is my first Zelda fic. Hope you like .please don't flame me. Thanks.

Link has already won the battle against Gannon. But Link here's word of his long lost sister. Now he must leave everything to find her.

Disclaimer: I don't own this game.

Link was galloping away on his valiant steed. _ 'It's all over. Gannon is gone…I'm now a hero. Zelda . That name. I wish I did not have to leave her…. But I must find my sister. _ Link stopped at a long bridge leading out of Hyrule field. Link took in a deep breath.

(Flash back)

"Link .You did it. You saved us all." Zelda said with a grin. "I couldn't have done it with out you and the sages. So you should give some credit to yourself." Link said.

Suddenly Zelda fell upon her knees grabbing her head. Link instinctively grabbed her. "Zelda what is it?" Link asked helping her up. "I saw…Your sister..." Link's eyes grew wide. "She ...she is being held prisoner in the valleys of Haylen." Zelda said looking into Links eyes.

"I ...Have a sister?" Link said still shocked. "Link you must save her….You must leave. "Zelda said looking away from his eye's gaze. "Unless… I can come with you." Zelda said looking up at him suddenly. "Zelda, I don't want you to get hurt. I think you should stay." Link said with barely any expression. Zelda turned away. "Well then you should get going." Zelda said. A tear slid down her cheek. "Zelda." Link put his hand on her shoulder. "JUST GO!" Zelda yelled still not turning towards him.

Link backed away slowly. He turned and left.

(End Flash Back)

"I'm sorry." Link said holding back a single tear "YAAAA!" Link said to his horse ,and galloped across the bridge.

(Okay I know this is short but this is just the begging. So now you have an Idea of whats going on. I will write again really soon though. Please R&R. no flames please.)


	2. The journey begins

Hi again . Thank you to those who did review.

"Oh Link. Why does life have to be so cruel to me?" Zelda sat down and sobbed.

Meanwhile.

Link road across the big Bridge. "Halt!" said a small man in armor. "No one may cross this Bridge with out permission from the king." said the very short, stout man.

Link sat there on his horse. "Um, well. I had orders from the Princess. Isn't that enough?" Link said.

"I'm afraid not. Please return when you have permission from the king." said the little annoying man.

Link rolled his eyes with a grunt. "Fine .Then I can cross?"

"Yes."

Link galloped back towards the castle. "Wait. How can I face Zelda again? She must hate me right now. I can't go back." Link said stopping on his horse.

"Hmm." Link said with a small smirk.

(Later)

"Sir, do you think this cape makes me look fat?" Said little midget he/she looking guy.

"Um, no you look…quite nice ma'am…sir…" said the bridge keeper.

"Could you please tie it tighter for me?" The short person said signaling to Link it was time for the plan to come into action.

"Fine." said the bridge keeper.

"YAAA" Link galloped past the two short people. "Thanks Freep!" Link said and galloped away.

"Um….So you doing anything later?" asked Freep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo

Link was galloping through the dark woods when he heard a funny noise in the brush. Link quickly stopped and turned around, but no one was there. Link turned around to go further but there in front of him stood a very stout looking old woman.

"Move a side old woman. I am on important business." Link said beginning to feel impatient.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come to my potion shop near the east pond." said the elderly woman with a toothless smile.

Link hesitated to answer. He was in a hurry and had no time for shopping, but with this being such a dangerous trip potions might be useful."Alight Woman, I will come, but please we must work with haste I am in a hurry." Link said as he sat up straight.

The woman nodded and led Link to the East Pond.

(sry it took me like a bazillion years to write. here it is hope you like it.)


End file.
